9.5. Standards for coding
Standarde de codificare Luate propriu-zis, din punct de vedere strict tehnic, convențiile de codificare''' sunt un set de linii directoare pentru un anumit limbaj de programare, care recomanda stilul de programare, practici și metode pentru fiecare aspect al unei bucati de program scrise în aceast limbaj. Acestea se folosesc pentru a creste calitatea structurala a software-ului. Programatorilor de software le este recomandat să urmeze aceste linii directoare pentru a-i ajuta la îmbunătățirea lizibilității codului sursă și a face mai ușoară întreținerea software. '''Health Level-7(HL7) Health Level-7 sau HL7 se referă la un set de standarde internaționale folosit pentru transferul de date clinice și administrative între aplicațiile software utilizate de către furnizorii de servicii medicale diverse. Standardele HL7 sunt produse de Health Level Seven International, o organizație internațională de standarde, și sunt adoptate de alte standarde eliberate de alte organizatii, cum ar fi Institutul Național American de Standarde si Organizatia Internationala de Standardizare. Spitalele si alte organizatii furnizoare de asistenta medicala au de obicei mai multe sisteme informatice diferite, utilizate pentru orice, de la inregistrarile de facturare, pana la urmărirea pacientului. Toate aceste sisteme ar trebui să comunice cu intre ele, atunci când primesc informații noi, sau atunci când doresc să preia informații, dar nu toate face acest lucru. HL7 International prevede o serie de standarde flexibile, orientări și metodologii prin care diferite sisteme de sănătate pot comunica unul cu altul. Aceste linii directoare sau standardele de date sunt un set de reguli care permit informațiile să fie partajate și prelucrate în mod uniform și consecvent. Aceste standarde de date sunt destinate pentru a permite organizatiilor de asistenta medicala pentru a partaja cu ușurință informații clinice. Teoretic, această capacitate de a face schimb de informații ar trebui să ajute pentru a minimiza tendința de îngrijire medicală să fie izolate geografic și foarte variabile. HL7 International consideră următoarele standarde pentru a fi standardele primare - acele standarde care sunt cele mai frecvent utilizate și implementate: Version 2.x Messaging Standard – o specificație de interoperabilitate pentru operațiunile de sănătate și medicale Version 3 Messaging Standard – o specificație de interoperabilitate pentru operațiunile de sănătate și medicale Clinical Document Architecture (CDA) – un model de schimb pentru documente clinice, bazat pe HL7 Versiunea 3 Continuity of Care Document (CCD) - o specificație SUA pentru schimbul de rezumate medicale, bazat pe CDA. Structured Product Labeling (SPL) – informațiile publicate care însoțește un medicament, pe baza HL7 Versiunea 3 Clinical Context Object Workgroup (CCOW) – o specificație de interoperabilitate pentru integrarea vizuală a cererilor de utilizator Standardele HL7 primare HL7 version2 Versiunea 2 StandardulHL7 (cunoscut și sub numele Pipehat) are scopul de a sprijini fluxurile de lucru din spitale. Acesta a fost inițial creat în 1989. HL7 versiunea 2 definește o serie de mesaje electronice pentru a sprijini administrativ, logistic, financiar precum și procesele clinice. Din 1987 versiunea standardului a fost actualizat în mod regulat, care rezultă în versiunile 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, 2.3.1, 2.4, 2.5, 2.5.1 și 2.6. Mesajele v2.x HL7 vor folosi un non-XML sintaxa de codificare-umana, poate fi citita pe baza segmentelor (linii) și delimitatorilor un-caracter. Segmente au compozite (câmpuri) separate de delimitatorul compozit. Un compozit poate avea sub-compozite (componente) separate de delimitatorul sub-compozit, și sub-compozitele pot avea sub-sub-compozite (subcomponentele) separate de delimitatorul sub-sub-compozit. Fiecare segment începe cu un șir de 3 caractere care identifică tipul de segment. Fiecare segment de mesaj conține o categorie specifică de informații. Fiecare mesaj are MSH ca primul segment, care include un câmp care identifică tipul de mesaj. Tipul mesajului determină tipurile așteptate segment în mesaj.Tipurile segment utilizate într-un anumit tip de mesaj sunt specificate de notație gramatică segment utilizat în standardele HL7. HL7 version 3 Messaging Standardul HL7 versiunea 3 are scopul de a sprijini toate fluxurile de lucru medicale. Dezvoltarea de versiunea 3 a început în jurul 1995, rezultând într-o publicație standard in 2005. Standardul v3, spre deosebire de versiunea 2, se bazează pe o metodologie formală (HDF) și principiile orientate-obiect. HL7 Development Framework ' '''Versiunea Cadrul HL7 3 Dezvoltare (HDF) este un proces în continuă evoluție, care urmărește să elaboreze specificații care facilitează interoperabilitatea între sistemele de sănătate. HL7 RIM, caietul de sarcini, vocabular și proces determinat-model de analiză și proiectare combină pentru a face HL7 Versiunea 3 o metodologie de dezvoltare a standardelor bazate pe consens pentru interoperabilitatea sistemelor de informații de sănătate. HDF este cea mai actuala editie a metodologiei de dezvoltare V3 HL7. '''Alte standarde HL7 ' ' ' Fast Healthcare Interoperability Resources (FHIR) Fast Healthcare Interoperability Resources este un proiect de standard de HL7 Internațional proiectat pentru a fi mai ușor de implementat, mai deschis și mai extensibil decât versiunea 2.x sau versiunea 3. Foloseste un apartament web-based moderne de tehnologie API, inclusiv un RESTful pe bază HTTP-protocol, HTML Cascading Style Sheets și de integrare interfață de utilizator, o alegere de JSON sau XML pentru reprezentarea datelor, OAuth pentru autorizare și ATOM pentru rezultatele interogării. Services Aware Interoperability Framework Services-Aware Enterprise Architecture Framework (SAIF) oferă consistență între toate artefactele HL7, și permite o abordare standardizată a Enterprise Architecture (EA) dezvoltarea și punerea în aplicare, precum și o modalitate de a măsura consistența. Saif este un mod de gândire despre producerea specificațiilor care descriu în mod explicit guvernarea, conformitatea, respectarea și semantica comportamentale care sunt necesare pentru realizarea interoperabilității lucrului semantică-calculabil. Tehnologia destinata transmiterii de informații s-ar putea folosi in mesaje, schimb de documente, sau servicii de abordare. Saif este cadrul care este necesar pentru a raționaliza interoperabilitatea alte standarde. Saif este o arhitectură pentru realizarea interoperabilității, dar nu este un design care sa constituie o întreaga soluție pentru managementul arhitectura de întreprindere. MLLP O mare parte din mesaje HL7 este transportat de Minimal Lower Layer Protocol (MLLP), de asemenea, cunoscut sub numele de Low Layer Protocol (LLP). Pentru a transmite prin intermediul TCP / IP, antet și remorcă, caractere sunt adăugate la mesajul de a identifica începutul și finalul mesajului, deoarece TCP / IP este un flux continuu de octeti. Hybrid Lower Layer Protocol (HLLP) este o variantă a MLLP care include o sumă de control pentru a ajuta la a verifica integritatii mesajului. Printre alți furnizori de software, MLLP este susținută de Microsoft, Oracle și Cleo. ' Bibliografie' Joel Rodrigues (2010). Health Information Systems: Concepts, Methodologies, Tools, and Applications, Volume 1. IGI Global. ISBN 978-1-60566-988-5. "HL7 Primary Standards". Health Level Seven International. "HL7 Standards". Health Level Seven International. "HL7 FAQs". HL7. "Understanding HL7 Messages". iNTERFACEWARE. "HL7 Messages and Descriptions". iNTERFACEWARE. "Standards Organizations". Assistant Secretary for Planning and Evaluation (ASPE), Health and Human Services (HHS). "HL7 Reference Information Model". HL7. "Tools & Resources – V3 Modeling & Methodology Tools". HL7. Spronk, René, ed. (16 November 2007). "HL7 Message examples: version 2 and version 3". Ringholm. Ringholm bv. The CDA Book. Dan Munro (2014-03-30). "Setting Healthcare Interop On Fire". Forbes. Retrieved 2014-11-22. "LLP - Lower Layer Protocol". iNTERFACEWARE. "MLLP Receive and Send Components". MSDN. "Oracle Application Server Integration B2B User's Guide, Supported Protocols". Oracle. "Which Secure Managed File Transfer Protocol is Right for You?". Cleo. ' '